In the application server marketplace, an enterprise-level customer will often utilize two or more different types of server product, some of which may be a newer version of a particular application server product, while others may be older versions, or even legacy systems. Many of these customers need the ability to implement an enterprise security framework that encompasses all of the application servers. For example, a customer who uses both Tuxedo and WebLogic Server (WLS) might want to simplify their system administration work at the security level so that they can manage enterprise security from a central point. Today these customers will have two sets of security to manage—one set for their Tuxedo product, and the other set for their WLS product. If a particular user needs to access services in both the Tuxedo and the WLS environments then the system administrator will have to add or modify the same user information to both Tuxedo and WLS for that particular user. This repetition of administrative work is both cumbersome and error-prone. To date, there is no feature that provides the administrator with a centralized means for managing security that spans both (for example the Tuxedo and WebLogic) environments.